


Doctors, Detectives and Drabbles

by MilkCoffee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Detective Blake, Doctor Weiss, F/F, Married Life, Sub!Blake, dom!Weiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkCoffee/pseuds/MilkCoffee
Summary: Weiss was the director of Schnee's line of private hospitals whilst Blake was a lead detective and team leader at VPD (Vale's Police Department). The two are somehow married and continuing to explore their lives together.With a doting and meddling sister on Weiss' side and a team of boisterous cops and detectives of Blake's side, the two of them try to find the peaceful married life that was rumoured to exist.***Essentially just a bunch of one shots all set in this AU. It's not going to form a linear timeline, so some later chapters might be from early on in the relationship, some might be later. There will be hints as to where in the relationship they are, otherwise it will just be stated in Author Notes.





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss had come to realise over the years that being married to a police officer had some weird and unusual quirks. For one thing, Blake would love to abuse the siren whenever they were going to be late for an appointment. Within limits of course, but arriving at a restaurant with the accompanied police siren was not something she thought she'd ever be experiencing during her years of youth.

And it wasn't like she was just married to any normal officer. No, a Schnee always got the best of the best and as luck would have it, she happened to have married one of the leading detectives at Vale's Police Department. This meant that Blake would always keep an eye out for her just in case someone had a reason to threaten or blackmail Blake; An apartment with high security, at least three phone calls throughout the day, a personal bodyguard no more than five minutes away and lessons on self defence every Sunday morning.

Weiss groaned as she was pinned down against the bed by her raven haired faunus, prompted to try and break free as to mimic the situation in which she would ever be targeted. With practised ease, Weiss threw her body weight to the side and threw her wife off her. She then gracefully continued to roll over once more to get onto her hands and knees once Blake's grip broke and quickly crawled off the bed to bolt to the door of their bedroom, signalling her success.

"You're getting stronger," Blake laughed as she sat up on the bed. Weiss gave a small yawn and looked over at the clock on their bedside drawer. She cursed silently when she saw that it was just barely seven in the morning.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't pull these drills so early in the morning," she sighed as she threw herself back onto the bed. Blake fell back down beside her and grinned innocently but Weiss refused to give in and turned her head into the pillows instead. "I know, I know. You're just preparing me for any situation and being prepared when I'm most vulnerable is optimal. I get it, but give me a break Blake. I'd like to have a nice Sunday sleep in every once in a while too."

"You know that's a lie. You always get up before eight, even if I don't wrestle you," the faunus chuckled. Weiss turned her head back and glared at the woman she had decided to marry for the rest of her life. She does not remember early Sunday mornings being part of their vows. Weiss briefly wondered if perhaps there were rules to marriage about sleeping schedules that she didn't catch onto.

"Yes, eight o'clock. An hour from now. That's one hour of sleep I could use," she growled. Blake glanced over to the clock over Weiss' shoulder before shrugging her shoulders carelessly. Weiss continued to silently curse the fit regime Blake had that came with her role in the police force, but she couldn't blame her. She knew _exactly_ what she had signed up for the moment she popped that ring before her. Weiss just wished that Blake wasn't _so_ diligent every week.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" Blake asked quietly. Weiss sighed heavily, taking a moment to weigh out her options. Blake, although independent and completely introverted, had the tendency to require... attention from Weiss every weekend. Maybe it was the cat genes that influenced it, but Weiss knew that if she were to go back to sleep she would have a raven haired wife tossing and turning beside her, waiting impatiently for her to wake up. She knew Blake couldn't help it and it wasn't like she didn't like that about her. She found it endearing that the woman who hated just speaking to people would crave her attention out of the possible hundred people who admire her.

And it wasn't like she needed a lot either. Blake just needed someone to talk to since she refused to open up to anyone else. Weiss doesn't even know why she was even considering going back to sleep. She knew she'd eventually give in and get up out of the bed, even if Blake insists that Weiss could continue to nap.

"It's okay. I'm up," Weiss sighed. She peeked over at Blake again and saw her staring back with those beautiful golden orbs. She saw Blake's ear flick against her head, and indication that Blake was excited to tell her something.

"When's your shift tomorrow?" Blake whispered. Weiss hummed as she tried to remember her schedule.

"I have the second shift of the day. So, after lunch."

"Okay, good. Go get ready, I want to take you somewhere," Blake smiled before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen. Weiss sat up slowly and rolled her shoulders that had been pinned down not so long ago. Even though Blake tried to make the drills as realistic as possible, she never had actually hurt Weiss. Sure, it was uncomfortable to be in a dead lock but there was never any bruising. Weiss wondered just how much restraint or training Blake had to do to accomplish that.

Deciding that she'd ask her about the issue later, Weiss hopped off the bed and went to their bathroom, only to be stopped when she saw a small suitcase open on their bathroom floor. Inside, she saw a few of their clothes and toiletries packed. It was safe to assume that it was Blake who packed the things but now she was curious. Where were they going that needed supplies of extra clothes and toiletries?

 

 

"A hot spring?" Weiss raised her brow when they finally arrived at their destination. All morning, Blake refused to tell her where they were going, insisting that it was a surprise.

"Close. They're artificial spas and pools made to mimic hot springs," Blake corrected as she pulled their suitcase out of the back of the car.

Weiss stood beside their car and carefully inspected the resort. She's heard her workers talk about something like this before but she had never really cared much for the gossip and never thought to look it up on her own before. She wondered how Blake knew about the place, let alone manage to get reservations for it. According to what she heard, it was a six month reservation.

"You're not abusing your badge are you? You know that I don't like corrupt officers," Weiss said slowly. They both knew she was joking but Weiss still had to ask. Blake would sometimes go a little too far when trying to impress her.

"I have not. Winter said you've been working too hard so she asked me to take you out to relax for a bit. One of my team member's family owns this place so I called in a favour," Blake grinned as she took Weiss' hand. Weiss narrowed her gaze at her for a while.

"Was this the same team member who just so happens to have a monkey's tail. Because if it is, you can return the tickets. I don't trust him," she huffed. Blake laughed lightly and shook her head firmly.

"No, it wasn't Wukong. It was Ren. I owe him a week off next month so that he could take his fiancé out for a vacation."

"Have they planned out a wedding day yet?" Weiss questioned curiously. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were rather good friends of Blake and Weiss. They've been engaged for nearly two years and Weiss has been waiting for their wedding invite since the third month of their engagement.

"From what Xiao Long told me, they were thinking of next year. Those two are taking their time since they see no rush."

"I suppose Yang still continues to poke fun of them?" Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"A little. I think she's starting to settle down... finally," Blake chuckled.

"It only took her twenty eight years."

"Now, now. We can poke fun at Xiao Long and maybe even Rose later. Right now, lets check in and see what the fuss is about with these fake hot springs," Blake urged. Weiss felt her firmly tug onto her arm and lead her in to the resort. It occurred to Weiss then that they had been married for almost four years. The last time they had gone to any kind of resort was for their honeymoon.

"Remind me to thank my sister later," Weiss added before checking in.

"I already have. She's expecting photos of us later this afternoon."

Weiss rolled her eyes. If there was ever going to be an award for their number one fan, her sister was definitely going to take the prize, hands down without a doubt. Maybe it was because she was just happy that Weiss wasn't going to die alone, but Winter supported their relationship even before they were even interested in each other. With her being the head of the Atlas Police Department whilst Blake was still just an ordinary officer, Blake found herself being transferred to Atlas a lot more often than anyone else on the force. From forced encounters to fraud letters, Winter probably was the leading factor in why she was even married to Blake now.

"I fear that she seems to be spending a lot of her time meddling with our business rather than working." Weiss glared at the floor in front of her, making a mental note to scold her sister thoroughly later.

"She's like a doting father," Blake teases. Weiss rolls her eyes and sighs. Winter was worse than a doting father. God forbid if they ever decide to have kids. Winter would probably move into their home just to look after her niece slash nephew all day.

"But we're married now. I don't see why she still needs to constantly come up with schemes for us. She should be using those extra brain cells for her cases," she muttered. Blake shrugged as they reached the counter. As she was filling in the forms, Weiss looked around the resort. She saw a few people walking around in nothing but a thick bathrobe as well as a few workers in their uniform going about their business. She suddenly felt Blake let go of her hand and turned back around to see her using the said hand to hold the paper still while she finished filling it out.

"Did you want to go to a massage this afternoon?" Blake asked when she paused her writing. Weiss peeked over her shoulder and saw a small schedule of the massage times and hummed in thought.

"I think I'll pass," she decided.

"You know you can still go to it. I don't mind," Blake insisted. Weiss shook her head once. She was sure with her decision. Going to the massage meant going alone. No matter how much she would insist, Blake refused to let any stranger touch her, especially if it was something like a massage. Maybe it was due to her job, or maybe it was just her extremely introverted personality, but whatever the reason was, Weiss never really forced the situation. "Well if you're sure," Blake mumbled slowly before continuing to fill out the papers.

It wasn't long before they got the keys to their room and started making their way there. Naturally, Weiss slipped her hand into Blake's again. When they turned into one of the hallways, Blake tugged on her arm gently and pulled her in closer.

"I'll make up the massage to you myself," she whispered into her ear. Weiss playfully elbows Blake in the stomach and pushed her away gently. She glared at her wife but Blake was grinning back at her so confidently. Weiss saw the ears atop her head perk up perfectly and sighed. Seven years they've been together and yet Weiss still couldn't resist the cute little twitches and flicks of Blake's ears.

"Hot spring first. Everything else later," she answered curtly. Blake laughed quietly and nodded. Weiss felt her ears burning slightly and quickly did a count in her head. She cleared her throat uncomfortably when she realised just how long it had been since their last...

"Did Winter really say I was overworking myself?" Weiss questioned seriously. Blake shrugged with a smirk. Although they continued walking, Weiss still continued to study Blake's expression. Even when they reached their room, Weiss was still trying to get answers.

Another thing about dating a cop; they have impossible to crack poker faces.

"She's already made arrangements. You have one week off from work. She told me to have fun and take good care of you," Blake hinted with a wink as she opened the door for Weiss. Weiss let a small growl rumble in the base of her throat.

"I don't need my sister knowing, let alone helping with my..." Weiss couldn't bring herself to say it. "I mean I'm married. I don't need a wing woman."

"That's true, but it's a nice gesture. She took one of my cases for me so we could get a break," Blake added as she placed their suitcase down. Weiss gave a heavy sigh and finally gave in. Her shoulders relaxed and Weiss took a deep breath to clear any thoughts she had about anyone but Blake. How Winter even knew about their-

No. She wasn't going to even go there. It was just her and Blake then. They were given the rare break, so she should try to relax and enjoy it.

"Did you bring the bathing suits?" Weiss asked, finally submitting to her impromptu vacation break.

"Hmmm," Blake hummed thoughtfully before turning around to meet Weiss face to face. "Nope," she popped the end of her answer with a smile. Weiss saw the trademark flick of the ear again and stiffened.

"We got a private one all to ourselves and we're not allowed any bathing suits or clothes in there."

Weiss suddenly felt her ears burning again along with a small little jolt running down her spine. She didn't want to admit it, but she really did have commend Winter for planning this out. Weiss stared straight into the golden orbs staring right back at her and suddenly she felt like they were dating again. That rekindled flame of passion and desire was reignited and with the knowledge that they had their _own private space_ for a _week_ , Weiss did nothing to stop her mind racing ahead.

 

 

Weiss knew she was lucky. She was brought up in a wealthy family, went to a prestigious school, was a director of a prestigious chain of hospitals and had the capability to buy any materialistic thing she ever wanted. But that wasn't why she considered herself lucky. It was moments like this when she was counting all her blessings and praising her past life to have saved a town or city for her to have a blessed life then.

"Weiss, are you just going to keep staring?" Blake fidgeted with the towel that just barely covering her front. Even with the important parts covered, Weiss had enough experience to not leave _anything_ to imagination.

"I think I have the right to admire my beautiful wife when she presents herself to me like that," Weiss said absentmindedly. Blake was fit, but in a very feminine way. Weiss traced the define collar bones down to the ample chest that not many people knew she had thanks to the clothes she wore to work. She then continued down to the toned, but not muscled stomach. Weiss remembered seeing just Blake for the first time and how long she spent just admiring the beauty in front of her. The v-line along her hips traced down to-

"Weiss, you've seen me probably a thousand of times now." Blake rolled her eyes as she slipped off the towel and into the warm waters of the synthetic hot spring. She was still in the shallow part of the water, so when she sat down with her knees slightly bent in the outstretched position, Weiss was given the chance to admire those perfect legs in all their glistening wet glory.

"I don't see why I can't continue to admire you. People admire art that's hundreds of years old to this day. You can't blame me for admiring you for only a mere seven years," Weiss said confidently. Deciding that joining Blake would probably be a much better experience, she abandoned her towel and slipped into the warm waters too. Her muscles all instantly relaxed as the waters engulfed her.

"Much better than standing in the cold isn't it?" Blake whispered as she moved closer. Weiss closed her eyes and nodded, leaning her head against Blake's shoulder. Okay, maybe she could spare some time to enjoy the waters; she had plenty of years to admire Blake left anyway.

"I was enjoying the view before, but I guess this isn't too bad either," Weiss admitted, not daring to speak too loudly as if it would disturb the relaxed and tranquil atmosphere she was basking in.

"I don't think we've ever gone out on a proper date like normal couples do," Blake said thoughtfully. Weiss flipped through all her dates with Blake and realised that there really was nothing typically cliche about their dates. They had dates at the shooting range, Weiss' office, Winter's house and even an x-ray screening room, but nothing like a typical dinner date.

"Well, I'm sure we can both agree that if weren't for the meddling of a certain sister of mine, we wouldn't have gotten this far with each other," Weiss sighed.

"I don't know. Even without those assignments in Atlas, I always wanted to work in Atlas for a while because of how highly trained their department is," Blake hummed. Weiss sat up and turned her head with her cheek rested against her knee to look at Blake with a raised brow.

"Highly trained? If I remember correctly, you ended up as my patient soon after your first assignment because a certain officer decided to take matters into his own hand."

"Okay, maybe they're not perfect, but I used to look up to Winter a lot. I'm sure there's corruption everywhere either way."

Weiss laughed. It was always weird hearing how people admired her sister. Yes, she's seen Winter when she's working but she grew up with her. The overly doting sister who stuck her nose in all of Weiss' business always won over her prestigious awards and medals as one of the best chiefs in police history.

"Don't let her know that. I'd never hear the end of it," Weiss sighed.

"Key phrase, _used to_. I don't think I can ever see her the same way again after what we've been through." Blake shook her head as she remembered a certain Christmas where Winter decided to get... 'creative'.

"I'm not surprised," Weiss smiled. "I'm glad she did meddle though. Although I wish it was a little less obtrusive and perhaps never at all from here on out, but I still find myself grateful that she did push us as much as she did."

"She only wanted what was best for you. I'm honoured that she thought I was good enough for you."

Weiss smiled gently. She sat up and shifted herself so that she was on her hands and knees. Slowly, she leaned over Blake and kissed her slowly.

"You're perfect for me," Weiss reassured. Blake smiled back before returning the kiss, her hand finding leverage along the curve of Weiss' hip. Their kiss was slow and gentle but it was by no means lacking in passion. Just as things were starting to go further, Weiss pulled back slowly and smirked. "Although I still think I could do with at least one Sunday sleep in."

Blake laughed rather freely before took Weiss' lips again and this time, she leaned forward. Weiss was forced back to an upright kneel with her hands on Blake's shoulders for balance. Weiss felt Blake continuing to push forward in an attempt to get the upper hand, but Weiss continued to resist. When Blake suddenly took a cheeky nip at her lower lip, she couldn't help but smirk. Before Blake could get carried away, she kissed back just as fiercely. Her hands moved from Blake's shoulders to the floor of the hot spring on either side of the Faunus, pushing Blake down again and trapping her between her arms.

One thing that even Winter didn't know about them was that despite their appearances... Weiss was _always_ top.

Blake couldn't help but pull away to laugh, although her breath was just very slightly hitched.

"See? I don't know why you complain when you could very easily..." Blake slowed down, running the hand that was along Weiss' hip up to hook around her neck. "Have your way with me."

Weiss hummed at the feeling of the hand tangling itself into her hair gently. She looked down at the woman who she had pledged to love forever and thought about how that was the best decision she had ever made, and probably for the rest of her life.

"I don't think you'd appreciate it if I decided to 'have my way' with my supposed kidnapper," Weiss whispered as she started to kiss along Blake's jaw. The hand on the back of her head continued to coax her closer as she arched slightly, presenting more of herself to Weiss.

"As long as it's only with me, I don't think I'd mind it at all," Blake whispered back. Weiss pulled back ever so slightly to stare back at Blake. Weiss couldn't help but feel like everything was right in the world. It was just her and the love of her life there, alone with absolutely no one else to distract or disturb them.

Weiss gave a quick kiss onto Blake's lips as ran one of her hands up along Blake's hips. She then caught sight of a lone droplet of water along the side of Blake's neck and felt a little tinge of jealousy for the insignificant drop. Blake's neck was meant to be hers, and no little bit of moisture would make their claim on what was hers.

"Mine," Weiss hummed as she leaned down to lick along the trail on Blake's neck. When she reached a certain sensitive spot just below Blake's human ears, she decided to properly make her claim as she started to mark her. Maybe it was her father's power hungry blood coursing through her, but something about having a strong fit officer tremble and come undone in her arms made her thrive. Every small little gasp, breath and moan just continued to push Weiss to continue, urging her to bring out even louder and not safe for any type of work sounds from her wife.

"Weiss," Blake gasped. Her hand slipped from Weiss' neck to the front of her chest, pushing her back gently so that Weiss could pause her assault on her neck. "Hot spring first, everything else later," she breathed.

Weiss glanced at the door behind Blake, briefly contemplating skipping the hot spring altogether. She then looked back down to Blake, still trapped between her arms. Her cheeks had a faint pink hue tinting them as her chest was now rising and falling a little more heavily. And those golden eyes, one of Weiss' many weaknesses, that just called for her to continue. Her tipping point was of course, the ears. The furry ears atop Blake's head were half down turned and moving ever so slightly in tune with her breathing. She knew what she said before, but she had a better idea now.

"I don't see why we can't do both," Weiss whispered, going in for a move she knew would make Blake submit. Before Blake could react, Weiss firmly pressed her teeth against the base of her neck.

Blake may be a talented officer, but Weiss was an even better lover. Whatever a Schnee wants, she gets, and a certain raven haired faunus never stood a chance against her.

 

 

Weiss regretted not bringing her scroll into the facility. Seeing Blake almost completely submerged in water and blowing small bubbles in the water was something she wanted to keep forever, maybe even frame it on her desk too.

Blake had a complex about being the 'less dominant' one in their relationship. Everyone expected her to be strong, independent and on top of things. So every time Weiss had her way with Blake, she would always be left embarrassed afterwards. No one would ever expect the small petite small Atlesian woman to ever have her way with her. Weiss was sure a certain Yang Xiao Long would get a kick out of knowing that for plenty of years to come.

"I don't even know how sound proof these walls even are," Blake whispered more to herself as she lifted her head above the water slightly. Weiss couldn't help but laugh when she saw a thought running through Blake's mind, causing her to momentarily stiffen with her ears standing up straight for barely a second before being pinned down by her hands as she groaned and curled herself into a protective ball. "There were a few faunus on the way here too," she groaned.

"I don't see why there's a need to worry. You don't know those people, and probably will never come across them ever again. Unless you want to walk over to introduce yourself to them now," Weiss teased. Blake shot her wife a glare before further curling herself in, lowering herself further into the water and blowing bubbles with her breath again. Weiss gently reached for one of her hands and held onto it firmly underneath the water. Naturally, the other hand also relaxed but Blake was still glaring at the pockets of air she made.

Weiss smiled gently before placing an innocent kiss onto her cheek. Exactly two seconds later, Blake took a deep breath through her nose and released a jet of bubbles as she sighed, and just like that, she stopped sulking. Weiss reassuringly squeezed Blake's hand under the water to which she also returned.

"You're right. It's not like they knew it was me or anything," she mumbled. Weiss leaned over and rested her head against Blake's shoulder. She could feel her fingers starting to prune against Blake's hand and wondered just how much time had passed. A thought then suddenly occurred to her.

"They might not have known it was you, but I think they're very familiar with my name by now," Weiss whispered as if there was the odd chance that anyone else was listening.

"Weiss!" Blake hissed, tightening her grip on Weiss' hand as if she could stop her. Weiss chuckled lightly against Blake's shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that."

An embarrassed Blake was probably her second favourite side of her wife. Her first obviously being the side that was reserved for more private times and only meant for her and her alone to see. And if a wet stinging slap across her shoulder was the price to pay to see both, she'd gladly present her shoulder any time.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got older, birthdays became bittersweet events. Yes, they've managed to navigate through another year of life but when the numbers were starting to be closer to forty rather than twenty, it made one feel... aged. But, old or not, Blake made it a point to celebrate Weiss' birthday with her every year, mainly because it just so happened to be their anniversary too. It was going to be their eighth anniversary but Weiss wasn't able to clear the day from her schedule. Regrettably, it wouldn't be a big whole day celebration and Blake was certain that Weiss was feeling rather guilty for not being able to take the day off.

So, Blake decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew Weiss was beating herself up in her office whilst being swamped with work, so she made it her mission the relieve a bit of the stress for her wife. With a small cake in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other, Blake quickly navigated the private Schnee hospital to the director's office.

It was completely silent around the office, most likely due to the decree of a stressed director mulling over paperwork inside. With the hand holding the bag of champagne, Blake gently opened the door as quietly as she could.

"For the love of all that's good. I told you I didn't want to be dis-" Weiss' loud and definitely annoyed yell quickly died off when she saw a very familiar pair of raven colour ears peak through her door. "Blake?!" Weiss quickly stood up to see Blake sheepishly standing at her door.

"Bad time, I know, but I thought I could at least spend time with you in your office for your birthday," the faunus smiled innocently. She held up the box of cake and bag that held the champagne bottle up to present it to her obviously frazzled wife. Weiss was still stunned as she was processing Blake's presence. When her head finally understood why Blake was there, she couldn't help but smile as her heart started to warm her tired tense body again.

"Sorry, I thought you were my assistant before," Weiss said gently, referring to her greeting to her beloved wife. She quickly moved from behind the desk and took the box and bag from Blake to place onto the couch nearby. "Happy anniversary," Weiss whispered, embracing Blake and bringing her further into the office. Blake chuckled against Weiss' ear as she made sure to close the door before returning the hug.

"And a happy birthday to you. I don't suppose you've been keeping count have you? Because I lost track of how old we are after twenty-five," Blake teased. Weiss couldn't help but laugh along as she pulled back from the hug. Blake was relieved to see that Weiss wasn't busy to the point of turning her away.

"I'm sure we're both thirty-three. It's our eighth anniversary and I remember getting a wonderful wife for my twenty-fifth birthday," she grinned. Blake smiled along and pulled Weiss to sit down onto the couch, moving the bottle aside and the cake onto her lap.

"And that's how you graduated with a PhD. I got us cake from that café near the park we used to always go. I bumped into the owner and he said he'd make the cake a surprise for us both," she explained, opening the box. She looked up at Weiss and saw that she was still staring at her, not caring even in the slightest for the cake. "Or... do you want to skip straight to the booze?" Blake suggested, thinking that Weiss probably wasn't in the mood for sweets. Weiss gave a quiet laugh and shook her head, taking the cake to be placed safely on the floor away from their feet. Blake was a little confused when Weiss took both her hands in her own and held them firmly.

"I don't care for any of that. I'm just really glad you're here right now," Weiss said slowly. Blake raised her brow as her ears stood upright. They had spent many special occasions apart before, she wasn't quite sure why Weiss was particularly sensitive about this one.

"Well, I've never let you spend a birthday alone and I wasn't planning on breaking that streak yet. Are you okay though? You seem a little... tired," she asked gently. She took one of her hands to press against her wife's forehead, checking the temperature. It seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little disappointed in myself. I planned a whole day for us but in the end it's gone to waste because I messed up during work," the white haired woman sighed. Blake's heart fluttered at the knowledge that Weiss had taken time to plan their anniversary. It was the middle of winter and planning things during the cold wet season was a difficult thing to do, and that's not even adding the fact that her workload always seemed to double in that particular season. Blake wondered if perhaps the reason Weiss made a mistake was because she was busy trying to plan their day.

"Don't blame yourself. These things happen. I'm sure whatever it is you planned would have been wonderful, but at the end of the day all that matters is that we got to spend it together," Blake reassured. Her hand was now resting along her wife's shoulder as she leaned in for a chaste kiss on her forehead. Blake very nearly busted her lip when Weiss suddenly threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You're always too good for me," Weiss mumbled into Blake's shoulder. Blake gave a gentle chuckle as she moved her arms to return the embrace.

"I don't think so. I mean, I managed to marry a doctor who's also the director of four private hospitals. Not to mention the benefits of having a sister-in-law that's the head of the Atlesian police. That's like unlimited healthcare and get out of jail free cards for life," she teased. However, her humour was short lived when she felt a sharp pinch to her back. When Weiss pulled back from the embrace, Blake was a little relieved to see a hint of amusement in her eyes despite the glare she was receiving.

"Is that the only reason you married me? For insurance?" Weiss scoffed.

"Yup!" Blake grinned. "I mean who else happens to own a chain of hospitals and has a sister who basically controls a kingdom's whole police force? It just means I didn't have to seduce two different people."

Despite trying her best not to, Blake could see a small little smile on the side of Weiss' lips. With a roll of her eye and a slap to her thigh, Weiss let go of Blake to reach over to the cake she had put aside.

"Well, lets see what kind of cake we got for your successful seduction." Weiss placed the cake onto Blake's lap.

"Oh, I forgot to bring a knife," Blake whispered. "I don't suppose a scalpel would work?"

"Very funny, Blake. If you think I'm going to be eating a cake cut with a scalpel then you're sadly mistaken." Weiss stood up and walked over to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope opener to pass over back to Blake.

"Yikes. Do you ever use this on your assistant?"

"Occasionally," Weiss smiles innocently. Blake made a mental note to buy her assistant a bouquet of flowers one day. From the stories she heard, that man probably deserved a medal of bravery for being able to live long enough as her wife's assistant. As she finally opened the box fully, she was surprised to see a checkered cake with two glass queen pieces decorating the top.

"Checkmate," Blake laughed, finally understanding the theme behind the cake. When they used to visit the cafe often, the owner often called them the two queens. It wasn't until Weiss asked him one day that they understood why they were queens. He was referring to their themed colours, black and white, being like a chessboard.

"It's almost too good to eat," Weiss hummed. She then reached over to pick up the black queen piece to examine it closely. "I suppose he put these in as souvenirs too."

"I think the clear one is meant to be yours." Blake picked up the clear glass piece with her free hand, offering a trade. Weiss grasped the black piece protectively and moved it away from Blake's outstretched arm.

"I think not. Why would I want my own piece? Taking yours is much more profitable," she grinned. Blake rolled her eyes and moved to place the clear piece to the side of the box. She was curious to see what the cake was made of and if it matched the outside appearance. True to the baker's genius talents, as Blake cut a piece of the cake it was revealed to be just as checkered as the outside.

"Black velvet and vanilla," Weiss confirmed as she popped a piece of the crumb off the envelope opener made knife.

"I'd be disappointed if it was liquorice." Blake glanced around and realised they didn't have plates either. She was about to place the slice of cake back into its place to put it down and maybe get something to hold the slices but Weiss reached over and took the slice before she could even slide it back. She watched with wide eyes as her wife just ate the cake as if it was a slice of pizza with the other hand cupped underneath to catch any crumbs.

Weiss caught Blake's stare from the side of her view and had to suppress a smile lest she wanted to show her rather unappealing interior of her mouth full of cake. She used her other hand with the minimal crumbs to motion for Blake to wait as she finished her bite. Blake had seen Weiss use her hands to eat before, but never with cake. She distinctly remembered Weiss searching the whole house at Ruby's house for a plate or tissue to hold her slice of cake.

"I've learnt to not care for proper eating habits, Blake. Only when it's unavoidable though," Weiss explained. Blake gave a stiff nod. Her gaze slowly drifted to the side and saw a box of tissues on Weiss' desk.

"I can get you a tissue if you want one. I don't think you've ever had even a stray crumb land on this couch before," she offered. Weiss glanced back at her desk to the box but then shook her head and looked back at Blake. She then offered her piece of the cake over to Blake with a smile.

"It's okay. I can always bring in a new one. I'd much rather to stay beside you right now."

Blake almost choked on her cake. There were very specific circumstances when Weiss would say such affectionate lines. In the privacy of their bed, when she was severely sick or when a certain monkey-tailed faunus was around, none of which was fitting the circumstances.

"Are you okay, Weiss? Is something bothering you?" Blake asked worriedly after clearing her airway. Weiss tilted her head to the side slightly, confused. Blake mimicked her as a few seconds passed. As the seconds ticked on, Blake could very much see a light bulb flash above Weiss' head as her eyes widened with realisation.

"Oh! Oh heavens, no I'm perfectly fine. I was looking at the photo on my desk and realised how much I missed you. It's our eight anniversary and I thought it'd be the first one we'd spend apart," she explained quickly. Blake flickered her gaze over to the frame in the middle of her desk before returning her attention to her now flustered wife. "I know I never say things like that often, but I've been thinking that I probably should a lot more. The last time I told you I loved you was last week and only when you said it first," she sighed. Blake watched as Weiss slowly lowered her arms down to her lap, half the cake piece carefully held so it didn't crumble any further.

"You're beating yourself up over not being able to free up today, aren't you?" She questioned seriously. Weiss gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Why? We've spent one Christmas, two valentines and one of my birthdays apart. I don't see why this one's got you down so much."

There was a pause. When it seemed like she wasn't going to get an answer soon, Blake reached over to remove the cake piece from Weiss' hand and placed it on the flattened side of the box. She then took the clear queen piece from the side and placed the cake a safe distance away from their feet again. Weiss was never good would confrontation, but when it was inevitable, she would be sure to take her time answering. Blake had learned that it wasn't because she was avoiding the answer, Weiss just wanted to make sure that what she said was what she meant. And that meant a lot of editing in her head.

So, Blake would wait patiently whilst fiddling with the glass queen.

"Because I don't want this to be a habit," Weiss finally answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've heard people fall out of love over time. I've heard people getting bored over their married life. I've even seen it happen before my very own eyes," she paused to look up at the other person who it affected. Blake continued to keep her piece in her mind as she waited for her to continue. "And you're right. We've missed events before, but the more we miss, the more complacent we get. Our anniversary is the most important date in the year to me because it was the day that I finally got to make you mine officially. It was as if no stupid monkey or bull could ever take you from me and I was scared that maybe that magic spell would fade one day."

"And that's why you suddenly came up with the idea to make the most out of the time we had left?" Blake questioned gently. She never knew how much their anniversary meant to Weiss before. Weiss had never confided her over these feelings and she had never had an issue with clearing a day in order to celebrate it before.

"I was looking at our photo and thought back to how relaxed I've become over the course of our relationship. I just don't want us to end up drifting apart because we end up putting work above each other- and I know I'm saying 'we' but I know it's most likely me who would be the cause of all this," Weiss sighed. Blake would have embraced her then but she paused her train of thought as a new one made its way into the forefront of her mind.

While Weiss was stressing over slacking in their relationship, Blake was just taking each day as it went by. With Weiss' confession of her worries, Blake realised that she really didn't try as much as she used to, but instead of bringing her mood down, it made her feel... lighter. She was no longer worried if wherever she brought Weiss to would be good enough, or stressed over the likes and dislikes, or plan for days for their dates. Everything just felt...

"Natural," Blake breathed.

Weiss raised a brow at the sudden, seemingly random answer from Blake. Blake finally got out of her own mind and looked back at Weiss with a new found admiration. Weiss was confused as to why Blake seemed so elated after she had just told her that she wasn't putting in as much effort into the relationship as she used to. She was half expecting Blake to be offended because Blake always made the effort. Even her just being there was proof that Blake always put in more effort.

"It's because everything feels natural," Blake spoke up again. "You don't need to put in anymore effort than you have to. You know what I like, what I prefer and what I don't. You don't need to spend as much time planning or thinking things because it all comes naturally now. I could take you to a flash date tomorrow and it'd probably be about the same if not of better quality than our early dates," she continued explaining with a wide beaming smile. Weiss glanced up briefly and saw the two furry appendages standing tall above the raven locks.

"But, I should be trying harder then," Weiss said unsurely.

"I'd be offended if you did."

Weiss paused. She furrowed her brows slightly, wondering if she heard Blake properly.

"Offended? For trying harder?" Weiss asked slowly, needing clarification.

"Yes," Blake confirmed with a nod. "I don't want this relationship to be an effort. If anything, I'm even happier to know that you're comfortable enough to relax now. You and I have reached a point where there are no deal breakers, no red flags, no restraints. If that's not a good thing, then I don't know what is."

"But, what if we grow bored of this? What if we drift apart because we're too relaxed?" Weiss sat up taller, trying to convey her fears. She was taken aback still when Blake just laughed.

"Well, I mean you can count this as a renewal of interest from me if you're worried. You still manage to surprise me, even now," she teased.

"Blake, I'm being serious here," Weiss interrupted sternly. Blake gave a lighthearted hum as she held her queen piece to dangle between her index and thumb.

"Well, think about it like this. If you have a hobby you enjoy, would you tire of doing it maybe... ten years from now? Twenty? Fifty?" The faunus grasped the glass piece again and presented it in the palm of her hand to Weiss.

"I suppose not, but that's different." Weiss reached over to her black glass piece resting against the side of her thigh. She then held it out to Blake, wondering what her point was.

"I don't see how it is. If you enjoy it, if you love it, then you won't tire of it. And with the lives we live, I'm sure there will be new events that will make the game of life that much more interesting," Blake finally explained. In one fluid move, Blake placed her piece next to Weiss' on her palm whilst placing a kiss onto her cheek. When she pulled back, she saw Weiss wide-eyed and frozen solid. It reminded her of the first time she kissed her which was rather amusing. "And I can't speak for you, but I'm sure I won't ever tire of being with you."

Weiss grasped the pieces in her palm and lowered her hand down to her side, the pieces clicking together on contact. Blake then found herself on the receiving end of a teary, ineffective glare.

"You stupid sorry excuse for a cop. Why did you just say that?!" Weiss yelled. Blake chuckled when Weiss used her free arm to wipe her eyes. "Of course I won't ever tire of being with you! Why else do you think I was so worried that you might be the one who would get fed up with this? I was spending all morning thinking of ways to make it up to you so you wouldn't be upset that I couldn't clear out today that in the end, I still didn't get any work done," she sobbed. Blake finally opened her arms and brought Weiss in for a hug. She received a few weak punches but Weiss finally returned the embrace, desperately holding Blake closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never doubted you, it just came out wrong. I should have worded it better," she apologised though the teasing tone in her voice was anything but apologetic.

She supposed that she could add another situation in which Weiss would be overly affectionate; when she was insecure. Their relationship had always been strong. Weiss had infinite confidence in herself even when they first started dating so there was never an issue of Weiss thinking that she was never good enough; and it goes without saying too. Anyone would be confident in themselves with the impressive lifestyle that she lived. It just never occurred to Blake that the confidence would somehow crack somewhere down the line. Although heartbreaking to see her wife cry, she had to guiltily admit that it made her a little happier. Weiss obviously cared enough about her to question her self worth, but Blake would not allow it to happen again. She didn't care if it proved that she was the most important person to Weiss, she didn't want Weiss to ever question herself or her self worth again. Seeing her torn up over herself also tore Blake up. As the saying went, 'a happy wife equals a happy life', and happy wife Blake would be sure to accomplish.

"I don't want you trying so hard to impress me or keep my interested. You've already impressed me. You've managed to keep my interest. Why else do you think I agreed to walk down the aisle with you? I don't ever give up on things halfway and I don't ever plan on ever giving up on what we have either," Blake reassured. She felt Weiss nod against her shoulder and was relieved when Weiss was no longer trying to hide her tears in her clothes.

"I don't ever plan on giving up either," Weiss said firmly. Blake heard the glass pieces click together again when she grasped them tightly in her palm again.

"Good, because I really don't want to be taken by a monkey, or bull, or anyone else for that matter," she teased, hopefully to rid of the solemn air once and for all. With a small laugh from Weiss, she counted her mission a success.

When Weiss pulled back from her embrace, they stared at each other for a while. Blake saw the deep blue eyes staring back at her as if she was the only thing left worth a dime in the world and she was sure she probably mirrored that look. Weiss then casted her gaze down as she lifted her hand with the glass pieces. She gives a small smile before looking back up at Blake.

"I think we should get going, as much as I would enjoy lazing about here with you, I think a change of scenery is in order," Weiss grinned. Blake blinked a few times before looking back at Weiss' desk.

"But, your work."

Weiss turned around to her face her desk for a second. She immediately turned back to Blake and just shrugged.

"I haven't gotten anything done all day, and unless I get what I want, I don't think I will get anything done," she said calmly. Blake furrowed her brows. She knew that if Weiss didn't finish her work, it would come bite her back in the future. And when Weiss was bitten, she would bite back, often to Blake or her poor unfortunate assistant in two very different ways.

"I can help you if you're that far behind. I might not be any good but I'll try," Blake offered. Weiss gave a thoughtful hum for all about three seconds before shaking her head.

"I will deal with the board later. Right now, I have a lot of making up to do with my single most beautiful and perfect wife." Before Blake could even argue back, Weiss had pressed her lips against hers and sealed them shut, preventing any further suggestion. There was urgency in the way Weiss moved but Blake felt like she was engulfed in the warm embrace of flames. With her arms snaking around to lock around her neck, Blake returned the kiss with just as much fervour. It occurred to Blake that Weiss' 'making up' was probably closer to 'making out'.

"Weiss, someone might come," Blake gasped when she manage to get some space between them. She saw the flicker of frustration for being stopped but it dissolved quickly.

"You're right," Weiss hissed. She bit her lower lip in thought for a moment before quickly standing up and bringing Blake along with her. "I still have reservations at the hotel," she stated proudly. Blake didn't even get time to get her mind clear from their short session before Weiss was leading her out. Blake had no say in the situation as Weiss quickly found her assistant, told him she was done for the day and just left.

 

  
Blake was lying on her stomach as she pulled the hotel's covers over her head. Weiss was asleep right beside her, her arm right under Blake's chin and her other draped across her back. She peeked to the headboard where the two queen pieces were and buried herself under the covers again, all four of her ears burning underneath the warm air. Despite everything she said, Weiss was still determined to surprise her and try to impress her. Blake only wished that her efforts didn't just completely ruin chess for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hint hint wink wink* ;)
> 
> Anywho, I did a quick drawing from the previous chapter and thought I should share it here.  
> Here you go Weiss. Frame it and put it on your desk like you wanted.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As a side note. I *might* make another story that's purely just monochrome smut/checkmating. No promises though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter decides to drop in for Christmas.

"..."

Weiss glared at the person standing outside her door. She had hurriedly opened the door, thinking that it was her girlfriend but seeing her sister was definitely an unwelcomed surprise. She was hoping to spend her Christmas with Blake alone but it seemed like there was someone else who had other ideas. The doctor gritted her teeth and briefly glanced at the door, thinking about the consequences of slamming the door shut onto her unwanted guess.

"Yo," the intruder greeted with a grin. Weiss made up her mind. Not even looking back, she slammed the door shut and walked back into the warmth of her home. "What?! Weiss! You can't leave your sister out here in the cold!"

Weiss gave a sigh but continued to make herself comfortable on her couch again. She checked her scroll for the time and saw that Blake wasn't due for another hour. Plenty of time to get rid of her sister.

"Weiss! Don't make me break down this door!" Winter yelled, slamming her fists against the door. Weiss realised that her sister definitely had the capability to do so but still refused to move from her seat. A broken door would be a good excuse to bring Blake somewhere else to be alone and abandon her sister altogether should she actually stay around that long.

"Weiss, if you don't open this door I'm going to reassign Blake back to Atlas for a year!" Winter threatened, still banging against the door insistently.

"Then I'll go back to my hospital in Atlas!" Weiss yelled back.

"Go ahead! I'm going to make sure that precious girlfriend of yours gets assigned to the mountains!"

Weiss felt her blood run cold.

"You wouldn't! You can't!"

"Try me!" Winter stopped banging on the door. Weiss listened carefully and panicked when she didn't hear anything on the other side. Winter didn't have the authority to assign Blake to the mountains... did she? And Blake could always refuse to be assigned. Weiss will make sure Blake refuses.

But Blake had the tendency to go above and beyond in her line of work. If Winter came up with a good enough excuse, the overachieving officer would surely agree to be placed in the freezing rabid mountains. They've only been officially dating for about a year and a half. Weiss didn't mean enough to Blake for her to give up her job, did she?

"Oh, for the love of-" Weiss gritted as she stood up and marched to her door. As much as it pained her to do so, she unlocked the door and opened it. The wide victorious grin on Winter's face just made Weiss want to maul her older sister and throw into the trash.

"How kind of you to welcome me into your humble home," Winter giggled as she side stepped past Weiss. Weiss raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, a heavy hard sigh escaping her lips as she closed the door.

"Welcome is the last thing you are. You have one hour to do your business then leave," Weiss stated sternly when she turned back into her home. Much to her dismay, Winter was already busy taking out bottles of wine and groceries to lay out all over her kitchen countertop.

"I think not, my dear sister. I heard Blake was coming over so I thought I'd come too. Couldn't miss the chance to party with two of my most favourite people now, can I?" Winter grinned. Weiss glared at her sister intensely. She was thinking of many different ways to throw her sister out but knew none of them would work. As the luck of the draw would have it, she had a profession in healing people, not hurting them. Winter on the other hand, was very fluent in the art of pummelling people to a pulp.

"It wasn't even a party. It was only meant to be between Blake and I. You being here ruins the whole thing," the doctor gritted. Winter continued unpacking her things, paying absolutely no attention to the seething doctor behind her. Weiss felt her teeth clamp down even harder when she even started humming a Christmas tune.

"You're probably right. We should invite more people. I hear there's this other officer who was close to Blake. Blonde if I recall," the elder hummed.

"You mean that busty brute Yang? You dare invite her here and I will never speak to you again." Weiss crossed her arms and stared down her sister. Winter had meddled in her relationships before, but her past relationships had never meant much to her. But now that she had actually found someone she was genuinely interested in, Winter seemed to be meddling even more, inviting herself to every possible date she could and finding some way to make her influence known even when she wasn't there. Although Blake had insisted she didn't mind, Weiss did and she minded a lot.

"Oh, don't be such a let down. It's Christmas. A season of jolly good joy. You should be celebrating." Winter finally turned around with a bottle of wine in her hands. The glare sent her way didn't even faze her in the slightest. "But you're right. I think I would rather spend this time learning more about Blake. Oh! Did you know her parents used to be political leaders of Menagerie? She's practically royalty."

"Winter, I'd much prefer it if you didn't waste funds on privately investigating Blake," sighed Weiss.

"I did no such thing. I was told by the lovely Blake herself."

"I don't suppose you cuffed her down and forced it out of her, did you?"

"Nonsense. Blake and I genuinely talk to each other. She's going to be a big help to the force in the future, I can already tell. If only that Ozpin didn't manage to take her first, I'd take her onto my force," Winter clicked her tongue in disappointment. She then looked down at the wine bottle and immediately smiled, presenting the bottle to her younger sister. "Let's start. I haven't had a drink with you since your last failed relationship."

"Winter!" Weiss yelled.

"I wasn't suggesting that this one was a failed relationship either!" Winter quickly defended. Weiss let out a long tired groan and very nearly pulled her hair. Her sister was single handedly pushing all the buttons and she'd only been there for nearly five minutes. Why the whole kingdom adores her is still a mystery to Weiss. Winter was nothing but a very annoying pain to her side, and the way Winter smirked every time she did tick Weiss off made her certain that she does so on purpose.

Weiss then caught sight of the wine bottle in her sister's hand and swiped for it immediately. She was going to need the alcohol in her system to deal with her insufferable sister. Wine wasn't exactly the most effective source, but it would have to do.

"There we go! Hey, I know Blake's not here yet so why don't we have some sisterly gossip. I heard someone catching you two behind Blake's car the other week," the elder quickly asked. Weiss ignored her completely as she got the wine opener and popped off the cork. She watched as the deep dark red poured into the glass before taking a swig from it. Not how you were meant to drink it either, but the level of Winter's annoyingness was very intense that night.

"Nothing happened. Yang just caught us talking and startled us when she suddenly jumped us from no where," Weiss answered in a dreary monotone voice. "And I'd much rather save this gossip session for another day. Isn't it sad for you to be spending the Christmas third wheeling your sister?"

Winter let out a hearty laugh as she reached for the bottle. She held it up in a toast as she tried to control herself again.

"My dear, little sister. I've been spending my Christmas looking after your sorry single butt for years and now that you have someone, you're heartlessly kicking me out? I don't have a date for Christmas because I thought I'd keep you company like the wonderful loving sister I am." Winter took an undignified swig straight from the bottle. Weiss grimaced at the barbaric action and looked over to the other bottles to open another one. Before she could even pop the cork, Winter slammed the bottle back down and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Winter, our parents would be very much disappointed if they saw you now. What kind of animal drinks straight from the bottle?"

"A very tired sister who's had a bit too much work," she answered almost immediately. "After your girlfriend dug up those traitors in the force, I've been working non-stop trying to reform the whole thing. Let your sister let loose for a bit. I'm busy protecting the kingdom," she faked a sob.

Weiss rolled her eyes and popped the cork of the second bottle.

"It's not her fault. She did the kingdom a service," the younger defended.

"Oh, of course it's not her fault. I just hate having to deal with the fall out," Winter groaned. "I don't suppose Blake would mind if she transferred to Atlas again for a while, would she? I could use an extra pair of hands whilst I'm reassessing the others."

Weiss huffed and turned her head away from her sister. She would be busy in Vale for at least another six months so she didn't want Blake to be back in Atlas any time soon.

"Hire some new people then. Stop dragging Blake into your problems."

"So heartless." Winter feigned a hurt expression while grasping her heart. She recovered immediately to reach over the counter for the other wine glass, deciding to take a more civil approach to her poison. "But you're right. Blake can't keep being a lap dog. I've been trying to vouch for her promotion but it seems that she needs to prove herself first. Apparently, helping me didn't count because it compromised the force uncontrollably."

"I'm sure she can manage," Weiss huffed. She glanced up at the clock again. It had only been fifteen minutes since Winter arrived. Why was time going by so slowly? When was Winter planning on leaving?

"Enough about me. How are you, Weiss? I heard you got clearance for the construction of Vale's hospital," Winter settled for a more serious tone. Weiss took another sip of her glass, waiting for some kind of annoying tease to come from the elder.

"I've been well. Everything is up to schedule so there's no problems just yet," she decided to answer when it seemed like Winter had finally settled. Winter gave a small hum and lifted her glass up to take another sip.

"I thought you didn't want to expand the chain to Vale. What brought about this change?"

Weiss didn't answer immediately. She continued to study her sister carefully, wondering where their conversation was going. As annoying as Winter was, she still had her moments of genuine seriousness. After their parents passed, these moments were a much rarer sight but Weiss had learnt that it was her way of coping. Their father had left behind a legacy for them to fulfil and Winter took it upon herself to fulfil that legacy so that Weiss could pursue her goals, though Weiss had managed to pull her own weight too by taking over their cousin's hospital chains.

"I think you have that answer for yourself," Weiss finally answered carefully. Despite her act around Weiss, Winter was as sharp as she was during work. There was almost nothing Weiss could slip by her sister.

"I have a theory. I just thought I'd ask you to make sure. This is your longest relationship to date and it doesn't seem to be ending any time soon," Winter grinned.

"I really do wish you would stop suggesting that we're going to break up."

"You're never one for superstitions so it doesn't matter," Winter shrugged. "So, does my cat eared junior have you cuffed?"

Weiss really did wish that Winter didn't understand her so well. But, it didn't seem like she was opposed to what she felt for Blake either. If anything, she encouraged Weiss to continue pursuing her more than anyone else did. With her last relationships, Winter often doubted her partners. What annoyed her even more was that all her doubts became truths. It was as if she could predict when her relationships would fail. Maybe it was from all the investigations she worked on, but Weiss sorely wished that Winter didn't have such a hand in her relationships. It was also part of the reason why she hadn't dated anyone for a while before Blake.

Everyone she even had the slightest interest in would be on Winter's watch list. The moment Weiss exchanged phone numbers with that person, she would receive a message, an email, and a phone call outlining Winter's thoughts on the person. Not to say Winter never gave her the green light, she often gave everyone the benefit of the doubt first. But as soon as Winter found a red flag, Weiss would be notified. It was probably for the best, but she had never really given any of those people a chance to change or prove themselves. It annoyed her sometimes when she thought about it. Winter was like an overprotective father who refused to let her daughter go, and in a sense, it was true. Weiss just wished that Winter didn't abuse her position as the head of the Atlesian police to protect her from heartbreaks.

"I would still prefer it if you didn't insinuate it. I don't know about the future, but right now, I really do like Blake and I would much rather make the most out of what we have right now," Weiss finally admitted. She saw the smile slowly growing on Winter's expression and held her breath, waiting for the onslaught of teasing.

Much to her surprise, there was nothing. Winter just lifted up her glass and took another sip. She was expecting her to poke fun at Weiss being tied down to one person, or at least tease her for saying something so embarrassing.

When Winter caught Weiss' confused stare, she laughed gently.

"I'm happy for you. I know I tease you two a lot, but I do genuinely like Blake for you. Heck, if I could I'd ship you two off to a private island to elope right now if I could."

Weiss wondered if that last line was meant to be the tease she was waiting for.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" She asked slowly, wondering what else Winter had planned. It felt as though she was waiting for a ticking time bomb that she didn't know if it would explode or not.

"There's plenty I want to ask, but for now, I'm satisfied." Winter held her glass up to Weiss. "A celebration for my little sister. She probably won't be dying alone anymore."

"Winter."

"I know, I know. No insinuations and what not. But I was being genuine. I was honestly worried for you," the elder smiled. Weiss rolled her eyes and clinked her glass against her waiting one. They both took a sip from their drink before Weiss glanced up at the clock again. Forty minutes left. Perhaps she could entertain her sister for a little while longer. They rarely got to spend time together now that she was busy in Vale. Winter was probably only pulling this kind of annoying move because she missed Weiss. Surely she wasn't actually going to ruin their date, was she?

Winter followed her gaze and also looked up at the clock.

"Oh! What time was Blake meant to get here anyway?" Winter suddenly placed her glass down.

"Seven o'clock. Why?" Weiss raised her brow. She saw Winter furrow her brows slightly and bit her lip.

"I don't suppose you mind if she's a little early do you? She's been sitting, cuffed to my car for the past twenty minutes."

"She's what?!" Weiss nearly spat her wine all over the counter. Winter quickly flinched away, just in case.

"I thought you two were meant to meet at six so I came an hour earlier. I was finding it weird why you weren't stressing over her whereabouts," Winter quickly fumbled, using her arms to shield herself away from the fuming doctor. She briefly wondered just how much more force was needed to break the wine glass in her hand. Surely it wasn't that much more with the way her knuckles were turning white.

"Why did you cuff her to your car?! Winter, she could be dying of hypothermia out there!" Weiss yelled.

"I left the car on. Besides the inability to move, she should be rather comfortable," Winter laughed nervously, trying to salvage what she could. Weiss gave a frustrated yell before slamming her glass down and making her way towards the door. "Also! Bring an extra jacket. I kind of caught her in the middle of getting ready."

Weiss gripped onto the door handle and slammed her head against the door repeatedly. Just when she thought she was having a moment with her sister she just had to ruin it. What made it worse was the annoying giggle that came from Winter as she turned back to get another jacket.

"One day, Blake will be fed up with all your jokes and take you off your high horse," Weiss gritted.

"Will she be the one fed up, or you?" Winter sang.

With a slam of the door, Weiss left her sister in her home and marched out into the cold. She regrets not downing the whole bottle of wine while she had the chance.

Weiss was relieved to see that Winter stayed true to her word. She spotted her car in the driveway still humming along as, what she assumed was the heater, continued to function. With her high profile status, Winter's car had one of the darkest tints available so the doctor wasn't quite sure where Blake was inside the vehicle. Having experience with Winter kidnapping people before, she thought it'd be wiser to knock first before accidentally opening the door that Blake might have been cuffed to.

"Blake?" Weiss knocked on the back door twice.

"Weiss?" Blake's voice muffled from inside. Weiss would postpone her plans for revenge against her sister for now. Blake was safe and that was probably the best possible outcome right now.

"Is it okay if I open this door?"

"Uhhh," Blake hesitated, but Weiss waited patiently. "The doors are locked and I'm kind of... tied down. You can come over to the other side, I can unlock this door."

Weiss raised her hand to the bridge of her nose again and took a deep breath. Murder was illegal in Atlas. She had to remember that murder was illegal. Trying to keep herself calm, Weiss walked over to the other side and waited. She heard a soft click from the door and reached to open the door.

"Wait!" Blake suddenly said from inside. Weiss retreated her hand immediately.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Weiss quickly asked. She wouldn't put it beneath Winter to somehow rig her door in some form.

"I... Uhmm. I'm a little underdressed." Blake's voice was just barely audible through the metal frame of the car. "Don't laugh, okay?"

A range of different possible outfits flashed through Weiss' mind that would have probably made her laugh. She distinctly remembered Winter having a ridiculous clown costume once and wondered if perhaps she had somehow forced Blake to wear that. However, her thoughts were quickly smothered when she remembered that Blake was probably still cold in Winter's car.

"I won't laugh. I brought an extra jacket. Winter told me she caught you at a bad time," she said reassuringly, reaching out for the door again. Slowly, so that she didn't accidentally make Blake come tumbling out into the cold, she opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the distinct sound of metal cuffs against the inside handle of the door. The second was the pair of hands trapped in those cuffs. The cuffs looked like they were fitted properly but there were signs of struggle with the red marks decorating the faunus' wrists. The third thing Weiss noticed was the raven hair falling out of the car, accompanied by a set of matching feline ears. She couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit lighter when she saw then react to the cold air with a flick before being turned down as if to keep themselves warm in the raven locks.

The fourth thing Weiss noticed was what took her by surprise. Underdressed was probably the understatement of the century. Blake was very literally not dressed at all. The doctor was left frozen stiff as she saw Blake in her black lingerie. There was the saving grace of a button down dress shirt but it was completely useless and did not help with the imagery at all when none of the buttons were done up.

"I... you..." Weiss stuttered. Blake looked avoided all eye contact with Weiss, her cheeks flushing in a deep pink hue.

"She broke into my home just as I got out of the shower," Blake mumbled, hoping to redeem what little dignity she had left.

Weiss clenched her teeth to make sure she wasn't gawking at the half naked faunus. With tensed up arms and legs, she slowly draped the spare jacket around Blake's shoulders. Winter never mentioned bringing an extra pair of pants.

"I... sorry. Winter can be... invasive sometimes," Weiss muttered. 'Invasive' was probably a little too nice of a word to describe her sister, who very literally kidnapped Blake in less than optimal clothing.

"Just a little," Blake laughed. "So... can I get out of these cuffs?"

It was then that the doctor realised she forgot to take the keys from Winter.

"Yoohoo!" As if she had somehow heard them, Winter popped out of Weiss' home with a key in her hand. "Like your present? I thought you'd like it better the less it was wrapped," Winter yelled from the door. Weiss turned around and very nearly tackled her sister over to strangle her. Murder was only illegal if she was caught.

"Catch!" Winter threw the key over her car.

"Just you wait for the day your under my operating table," Weiss hissed under her breath once she caught the key. After turning away from the grinning head of police to unlock the cuffs around her girlfriends wrist. Blake continued to avoid all eye contact with Weiss as her human ears started to turn red.

"Thanks," Blake whispered once her hands were free. Weiss focused her stare down to the floor, avoiding Blake's general direction completely. They've seen each other bare before, but it was different when it wasn't in the comfort of their own privacy. What irritated Weiss even more was that Winter had seen more of Blake than she was ever meant to. The thought did not sit well in her stomach.

"We should probably go inside. It's getting cold," Weiss suggested. Blake was still sitting in the back seat, fiddling with the ends of the jacket Weiss had lent to her. The doctor caught the officer glancing at the door where Winter was waiting eagerly for them.

"I don't think I can work for her ever again," Blake whined. Weiss had no arguments there. The less Blake worked for Winter, the better.

Weiss was about to offer her hand over to Blake when the warm air of the heated car reminded her of something. The car was still on, meaning the key was still in the ignition.

"How about we go over to your place and get you dressed?" Weiss whispered, just in case Winter heard her. Blake looked up at her with a confused blink.

"What, now?" Blake questioned. Weiss finally looked up from the floor to meet Blake's curious golden gaze and smiled. Her talk with Winter, although irritating right down to the bone, had made things clearer to Weiss. It would have never occurred to her before to build a future in Vale, there just wasn't the need. And yet, after only dating Blake for over a year, a future in Vale was all that Weiss could dream of.

"Yes, now. I don't suppose you want to let Winter see all of that again, do you?" Weiss grinned as she nodded her head towards Blake's less than modest attire. Blake grasped the two sides of the jacket closer in an attempt to cover up.

"No, you're right," she sighed.

"Good. Because you're driving. I just had a glass and a half of wine," the doctor beamed. Blake wasn't even given a choice before she was ushered to climb over into the driver's seat.

"Weiss? Blake?!" Winter's tone quickly escalated when she saw Weiss hop into the passenger's seat. "You two!" Winter didn't even know what to say as she watched her own car pull out of the driveway. Never had she felt so helpless as her car disappeared down the road with her sister and her girlfriend being the culprits.

Winter gave a long and heavy sigh before her expression rested to a small smile. Her little sister finally found someone who made her life better. It was probably time Winter stopped trying to cheer her up. She seemed happier than ever with Blake. Although she probably would have to reprimand Blake for very literally stealing her car, she probably would have to talk to Blake about her future with Weiss even more.

She wouldn't put it past Weiss to elope and she was certain Blake felt the same way too. She just hoped that they would at least tell her first. Weiss was her precious sister, seeing her walk down the aisle was something she wouldn't miss for the world.

Winter then had an idea. She fished though her pockets to pull out her scroll and decided that she could get at least another kick out of the two. With a couple of taps to her scroll, two messages were sent.

[To: Weiss.   
I guess my present worked a little too well? ;)]

[To: Blake  
Nice body you have there Blake! Go easy on Weiss though. She can be a bit touchy about her size.]

  
It only took about three seconds before she got a reply, surprisingly from both recipients.

[From: Weiss  
You need a hobby.]

[From: Blake  
Maybe even a boyfriend.]

  
Winter laughed at both messages that were obviously both from Weiss. She pocketed her scroll and gave a nice long stretch with her arms above her head. They had taken her car so she was stuck in Weiss' home until they returned it.

A sinister smile grew on her lips as she thought about all the things she could do while Weiss was away. She didn't have a permit to search Weiss' house, but she was sure that she had the privilege to, solely based off the fact that they were blood related. Those two were probably both in their own world but Winter felt like she was a kid in a candy store. There was just so much she could use. Winter may have temporarily lost her car, but in return she gained years worth of blackmail material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be bullying Blake a lot. Hmmm
> 
> No fear. Weiss also has her moments ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of adult monochrome.

Blake dried her hands on the hand towel after cleaning up the dishes she used to prepare dinner. Weiss was very particular about keeping their home clean and over time, Blake had also adapted such habits. It also saved her from doing them later when she was most likely going to be borderline unconscious from food coma. 

Just as she was placing the hand towel back to its place, she looked up at the digital clock on the fridge door and worried. Her wife was an hour late from work and she hadn't received any messages from said missing wife yet. Being late was nothing new, but being late without a message was. She had already sent two messages and refrained from sending anymore, just in case Weiss was doing something important. 

"Hmmm," Blake hummed lazily. She checked on the tuna bake oven and decided that she could set a timer and catch up on some of her reading. With a few presses of buttons, Blake left the kitchen and threw herself onto the bed childishly. She hadn't really had the chance to read much as of late and enjoyed rare moments of peace and quiet with no shadow of work looming over her shoulder. Her team had just wrapped up one of the cases and they were all given a little breathing room to clear their heads and prepare themselves for the next case. 

With the pillows rested against the headrest, Blake leaned against the back of the bed and turned on their bedside light with her half finished book in hand. She really didn't need the light but it did make things slightly easier to read. That, and because Weiss had chewed her ear out a few times about her eyes going bad one day. Blake had no problems with her vision from reading in the dark yet but she knew better than to argue with a doctor about the functions of the body.

She had barely gotten through three chapters when the oven's timer went off. Since she wasn't at a good stopping point in her story, the faunus decided to take the book with her. With her nose still stuck in the book, she navigated to the kitchen, relying purely on her knowledge of the home floor plan to prevent any accidents. Once she was safely standing in front of the oven, she turned it off just as she reached a decent place to put her bookmark. 

After taking out the dinner, she reached into her pocket to check for any new messages on her scroll. When she saw none, she started to worry again. There was a chance that Weiss' scroll had died but the meticulous woman always had a portable charger on her body. Blake bit the inside of her cheek and stared at her screen, wondering if she should try calling. She checked the time on the corner of her phone and decided to wait another ten minutes before trying to contact her wife. A little disappointed that she was probably going to have dinner alone, she decided that she could wait a little longer. She could always reheat the food later. 

With nothing else to do, she grabbed her book from off the kitchen counter and made herself comfortable on the couch instead. When she made her phone all ten minutes later, only to go straight to voicemail, she decided that she would just wait until Weiss got home. If she didn't get home by ten, she was going to go looking for her. 

"...ake?" 

Blake's ear flicked. 

"Blake? Are you home?" Weiss' voice was feint followed by a few knocks of the door. 

Blake stirred awake from her accidental slumber. She blinked a few times to clear her vision as she sat up. With a quiet thud, the book she was reading fell on the floor. She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen asleep or even where she was in her book. She would have to find the page later. 

"Weiss?" Blake called back, followed by a yawn. She quickly took out her scroll to see that it was almost ten. 

"Could you open the door, please? I don't have my key with me," Weiss called out again. 

Blake stood up from the couch and moved towards the door, giving a full body stretch along the way. Her mind briefly thought how odd it was that Weiss seemed rather unorganised today. 

"Did you forget your k- oof."Blake didn't even get to finish as she opened the door, only to be tackled by a hug. She was not prepared in the slightest for the surprise attack and had the wind briefly knocked out of her. 

"I'm so sorry I'm so late. My stuff is all locked up in my office and I couldn't get to my stuff after the meeting ran late. I tried to get a locksmith to open the door but they said they didn't operate after hours and would only accept payment upfront for special cases, which I didn't have because everything was-"

"Woah, Weiss. Slow down. I fell asleep on the couch and just woke up," Blake quickly interrupted. Her mind was buzzing, trying to make sense of the flood of information she just received. 

Weiss looked over to the couch where there was the book on the floor. Her brows furrowed as she looked back up at her groggy wife. 

"Why didn't you go sleep in the room? Were you waiting for me?" She asked quietly. Blake took a few steps back with her arms wrapped around Weiss, bringing her in past the door. With the door no longer letting the cold air in, Blake tightened her embrace around Weiss. 

"Hmmm, it's fine. I was a little worried so I decided to wait before I went to go find you. I'm just glad your safe," she chuckled. Weiss returned the hug and sighed guiltily. She hated tardiness, even more so when it was her that committed it. 

"I'm sorry," she apologised again. She felt Blake shake her head against the top of her crown. From over Blake's shoulder, she noticed that the tuna bake was whole and there weren't any utensils indicating that Blake had eaten. "Have you had dinner yet?" The doctor asked worriedly, slowly pulling back to look up at her wife. It was late and Blake often gets sick from skipping meals. 

"Not yet, I kind of forgot to after I just dozed off," Blake admitted. Weiss' expression fell even further with guilt. 

"Let's heat it up then. Next time, you can just eat without me. I really don't mind," the doctor murmured as she guilt ate her insides. She dragged the still slightly drowsy Blake to the kitchen and helped prepare their late dinner. 

"I prefer eating with you so it's fine." Blake gave another yawn. "How did you get home? I assume your keys are still in your office?" 

"One of the nurses just finished her shift and offered to drop me off. She was the only one who lived nearby otherwise I would have gotten home earlier."

"Well, I guess that's our fault for buying a house so far away from the main city," Blake laughed. She watched as Weiss reheated the food in the microwave. She was about to reach for their plates but Weiss stopped her and just passed her a fork. 

"I prefer living in a quieter area, even if it does mean having a slightly longer commute time. Here, I don't think we need plates."

"Oh my," Blake feigned a gasp. "The Weiss Schnee forgoing proper etiquette to barbarically eat straight from the dish? What has the world come to."

"You're overreacting. I just don't feel like doing the dishes today," Weiss huffed. 

"I would have done them," Blake shrugged. "And I'm not overreacting. This is about just as bad as when you ate cake like a pizza. Not even a tissue for crumbs. I'm starting to see a trend here," she crossed her arms and tapped the fork against her lips. 

"Yes, every time I fail at being a proper partner I tend to forget about proper utensils for food," Weiss rolled her eyes. 

Blake laughed as she leaned in to kiss her wife's cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. 

"Don't say that. Everyone had their off days. In the nine years of our marriage, you've been nothing but the perfect partner," she reassured. Weiss sighed as she looped her arms around Blake's waist and rest her head against Blake's chest. Blake noted that her usually perfect posture was now slouched and she was putting almost all her weight onto her. 

"I know, I know. Please don't give me another speech about life. I'll get over this tomorrow," Weiss mumbled into her shirt. Just as she started to let go, the microwave sounded. "We can eat on the couch today. I'll bring it over."

"Sure. I'll get a bottle of wine and some glasses first. Unless you want to drink straight from the bottle," Blake winked. Weiss pulled away as she gently slapped Blake's behind. 

"I'm being lazy, not absolutely filthy. Go get the glasses," she glared. Blake laughed as the two went about their task. It was just past ten and she really shouldn't be eating and drinking so late but it seemed like Weiss needed to wind down. Worse comes to worse, she'll just ask for a late start tomorrow. 

 

 

"I'll have to go in tomorrow and find my assistant first thing. He's the only one who has a spare key," Weiss sighed as she leaned back into Blake's arms. There was some late night show playing on the widescreen but it was muted as the doctor just sat and relaxed in the embrace of the detective. Her hair was just slightly damp from the shower she had taken after dinner but she was sure Blake wouldn't mind. 

"I'll drop you off. I can start late tomorrow," Blake offered as she took another sip from her glass. They had finished all of the tuna bake and were already halfway through the bottle. Blake briefly saw the date tick over to the next day when she walked past the fridge for a bucket of ice to keep their wine cool. 

"Thanks," Weiss sighed. She turned around slightly and gave her wife's thigh a gentle squeeze. "How about we go out for breakfast tomorrow? I have an excuse not to go in early and since I don't have my scroll on me, there aren't any plans I need to attend to."

"Hmmm," Blake stretched to place her glass back onto the coffee table. "I think neither of us will want to get up early tomorrow. How about we just stay in for the morning?" 

"That's true," Weiss turned back around to face some woman throwing a newspaper at her supposed husband on the screen. "It's been a while since we've had a holiday," she said thoughtfully. 

"We went to Rose and Wukong's wedding last year for two weeks," the faunus reminded. 

"But that wasn't just us. It was us, plus every other person we knew. I barely even had time with you alone," Weiss huffed. Blake let out a small chuckle, wrapping her arms around her wife's front to give her a hug. 

"I know, I know," she chanted. "Well, how about we go somewhere for a vacation then. We could go for your birthday next year."

"I really do wish you would stop referring to it as my birthday and instead call it our anniversary," Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake rested her chin against the top of her head and rocked them slightly side to side. 

"Never. Your birthday comes first," she grinned. Weiss had half a mind to straighten her back to land a blow to Blake's chin but decided to let the temptation pass. She'd rather not get into a wrestling match with her wife right after half a bottle of wine and a food baby. 

"I'll start planning the flights and accomodation when I'm free. Anywhere in particular you wish to go?"

"I hear good things about Patch. It's nice and quiet there. I think I'm past the age of constant thrills and sightseeing," Blake hummed thoughtfully. Yang had mentioned going back to visit her aged father a lot and often shared stories of her childhood with Ruby there. Although it sounded boring when they were young, now that they would never find any peace and quiet in their lives, they craved that tranquility again. Ruby and Sun have also had thoughts of moving back in with Ruby's father to look after him. 

"Patch it is then. This time I'll cover for everything." The doctor sighed and leaned back further into Blake's arms. 

"Weiss, we agreed to split these types of things. You know I don't like you using your wealth the same way you don't like me using my badge. It's a two way deal here," the detective growled. Weiss shook her head stubbornly. 

"No, and that's final. I haven't had time to spoil you and this is my chance. If it makes you feel any better, you can ask of any favour from me."

"Okay, I'd like you to allow me to at least pay a portion of the tr-"

"Besides that." Weiss interrupted. Although her back was turned, she could practically see the pout and downturned ears on the faunus behind her. 

"..." the silence ticked on. Weiss sat up slightly and turned to see Blake staring intently on their coffee table, thinking. 

"You know you don't have to ask the favour now. You can use it when you think of one." 

"Well, you're already doing me a favour by paying for the whole thing. I'm trying to think of a way to turn this around so that it's fair," the faunus huffed. Weiss let out a small quiet laugh as she leaned down to place a small kiss in between the furrowed brows. She remembered her stress about two years ago when she was worried that they would become one of the loveless couples and thought about how idiotic those thoughts were. 

Each and every year, every month, every day, she found herself falling deeper and deeper for the raven-haired faunus and just seeing her stress over small little details like making things fair made her feel like her feelings for Blake were mutual. Even just waiting for her to come home and eat together made Weiss feel like the most important person in the world to Blake and she loved every second of it. 

"You really are too adorable," Weiss whispered as she pulled back, however the compliment wasn't well received. 

"Weiss, I'm well into my mid thirties. Adorable isn't exactly flattering," Blake pouted. 

"I don't see why not? It's the truth. The way your lower lip naturally pouts when you're thinking too hard or when you're annoyed, the way your ears flick and twitch following your emotions, the way your beautiful golden orbs seemingly lose focus when you stare off into space. All these things make you absolutely adorable," the doctor grinned. Blake glared at the amused wife on her lap and let out a small annoyed hum. 

"Then I'd much prefer it if you kept those thoughts in your head. It's embarrassing being called cute." 

"But, my love. That's how adorable you are. You're so cute that I can no longer contain these thoughts in my head alone. I thought perhaps these thoughts would make you happy," Weiss continued to tease. She really couldn't help teasing her wife whenever the chance came about. The annoyed flick of the furry ears only encouraged her to continue. 

"Don't make me drop you," Blake threatened. Weiss feigned a gasp and recoiled. 

"You wouldn't dare," she mocked. 

"That's it. Enough cuddling time." Blake stood up abruptly with Weiss safely in her arms. An undignified squeak came out of Weiss from the surprise change in altitude but changed into a laugh when she saw two golden eyes glaring at her. "Will you stop now, or will I actually have to drop you?" 

"Fine, I admit defeat," Weiss said through her laughs. Apparently, it wasn't enough for Blake as she loosened her grip slightly. "Fine! I take it back. You're not adorable. You're absolutely not cute!" Weiss yelled. 

"Better," Blake nodded once and securely tightened her hold on Weiss again. She glanced up at the time and thought they might as well start heading off to bed. "Should we leave everything there? We can clean it up tomorrow," she nodded towards their wine glasses. 

"No objections," Weiss agreed as she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck securely, just in case Blake did decide to let go. "We both still need to check in tomorrow, even if it is late."

With not a care for the half empty bottle and dirtied wine glasses, Blake carried Weiss towards their bedroom. She briefly thought to her book that was on the coffee table and made a mental note to take care of its bookmark tomorrow too. 

Once they reached their bed, Blake gently placed her wife down onto the bed and was about to pull away to go get changed but the arms around her neck continued to keep her in place. Curious golden eyes looked up to meet burning blue ones. 

"I may have taken back my compliment about you being cute, but I would like to give you more fitting one," Weiss smirked. She then leaned in closer to whisper into Blake's lower ears. "You are absolutely sexy when you carry me like that."

Blake's ears perked up as she quickly turned to face Weiss again. Her wife was smiling mischievously and all of a sudden, the arms used to prevent her from being dropped were the arms that trapped her. 

"Weiss?" Blake whispered nervously. Her eye flashed to their bedside clock. It was well past any decent time to be awake. 

"We both have a later start tomorrow. I don't think it will hurt to stay up a while longer," the doctor whispered seductively. Blake swallowed thickly and wasn't even given any time to refuse before she was pushed over onto the bed, a kiss silencing any of the words she may have wanted to say. 

As Weiss pulled away, her hands slowly slid down from Blake's shoulders down to her hips as her thumbs hooked around her wife's pants. She paused and waited, looking up at Blake for confirmation. 

"You're impossible," Blake sighed as she used one of her arms to cover her eyes and nod once. Weiss smiled brightly with her given permission. 

"As impossible as I may be, you still continue to put up with me," Weiss whispered as she started to slide Blake's pants down slowly. As she revealed more and more of Blake's bare thighs and legs, she couldn't help but place small kisses along the inside of her thigh. 

Once she managed to free the pants from the faunus, she hovered over her again and grinned when a pair of golden eyes glared at her. She was well aware of the time but she couldn't care any less. Whenever she had Blake all to herself, the world could burn to ashes and she wouldn't bat an eye. 

Whilst she continued to admire her wife, she hadn't noticed Blake shifting very slightly under her. As Weiss leaned down to give another kiss, she felt her centre of gravity shift as she found herself underneath Blake again. Her eyes blinked in surprise when two arms trapped her in place beside her head. 

"I think I found my favour. I'd like to be on top tonight," Blake smirked. When the surprise faded Weiss couldn't help but laugh. She knew they were not going to be sleeping any time soon if she let Blake take over for the night, but the way Blake seemed so determined endeared her. With a small sigh, Weiss gave a small nod. Blake beamed brightly above her but the doctor decided she could make the night a little more fun. 

"But lets see how long you can keep it up for. I'm not going to make it easy for you," she whispered with a wink. Blake gave a small chuckle as she leaned down to place a small kiss on the base of Weiss' neck. 

"Don't underestimate me," Blake growled. Weiss felt a jolt of excitement run down her spine as she felt Blake's teeth gently tease along her neck. Blake rarely topped her, but when she did it always made Weiss shiver in anticipation. The detective was a big tease and Weiss loved every second of it. 

 

 

Weiss stirred awake slowly. Her muscles all ached with a gentle numbing sensation that she loved every time she got a good workout the night before. She slowly blinked awake and turned to her right where Blake was still sleeping. The doctor was a little surprised that she was awake before the usually early riser but Blake was probably exhausted. 

As brief memories of their night flashed through her mind, Weiss couldn't help but smile. As she sat up, she caught a small glimpse of Blake's back. She was just glad she always remembered to keep her nailed trimmed and didn't cause any possible scars to form. 

She then gave a yawn and looked over to their bedside. Forget about a late breakfast. They were closer to lunch than anything else. The doctor gave a small groan when she remembered that she still had to go in to unlock her office and get her stuff back, including her car. 

"We're late aren't we?" Blake murmured groggily. Her voice was hoarse, probably from the abuse in the early hours of the morning.

"Good morning," she chuckled. Blake groaned when she peeked up to a beaming Weiss. She buried her face into the pillow and continued to drag out her groan. "And yes, we are relatively late for any kind of start," Weiss continued to answer. 

With the comforters slipping slightly down Blake's bare back and her face buried in the pillows, Weiss could see her masterpiece painted all along her back. She always felt a sense of pride whenever she saw her marks on her wife. The fact that Blake didn't seem to mind having them either fuelled Weiss' ego. 

"Hmm hmph mhmph hmmm?" Blake mumbled incoherently into the pillow. 

"Head up, Blake," Weiss laughed. 

"Are we going soon?" Blake asked as she turned her head to the side to face Weiss. Weiss glanced back at the time and stretched her back with her arms above her head. She was aware of a golden pair of eyes staring at the marks all over her collar and chest but refused to acknowledge it. 

"We should. I still need to get my stuff back."

Blake sighed. 

"Okay. Give me two minutes."

Weiss nodded and allowed her wife to slowly get her bearings. She decided she should probably make something small for them to eat along with a strong coffee for her and some tea for Blake. She looked down to Blake and decided that Blake really was still adorable to her. The way her brow creases as she tried to wake up as her furry ears located every possible sound outside their room was a rare sight for her since the detective always woke up before her. 

"Take your time," Weiss chuckled as she placed a kiss onto Blake's temple before getting out of their bed. She was a little glad she didn't have to walk bare into the morning cold as she went to get ready. 

 

As she finished making her coffee, a refreshed Blake came from their bedroom. With a slice of toast and some fruit, the two enjoyed their short morning (more like afternoon) discussing the brief details of their vacation before heading off to work. Blake drove them through the drive through to pick up a quick lunch on the way to Weiss' hospital. 

"Have you called Ozpin to tell him you're coming in late?" Weiss asked as she held onto the bag of food. She grimaced as she looked at the contents. As a doctor, she did not condone fast food but sometimes it was the only option. 

"I sent him and Xiao Long a message. They said I'm free to take the day off since there's nothing but some paperwork to do. In fact, I can pick up some better food for you once I drop you off," Blake offered. Weiss was tempted at the offer but she knew that paperwork could be a pain if left for too long. 

"This will do," Weiss reassured. A mischievous thought ran past her mind as she smiles innocently at Blake. "I'm sure the workout I got last night would be more than enough to counter balance this."

To her surprise, Blake didn't react. Instead, she just smiled slightly and shrugged. 

"I guess you're right."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh. She knew exactly why her tease hadn't worked. 

"You're gloating again. Every single time we do that, you feel like you're invincible for the day," Weiss said between her laughs. The smile Blake had broke into a grin. It was a little amusing that she was so proud to turn the tables. 

"I guess I am. But I'm not going to stop either," Blake retorted. 

"Hmmm," Weiss ran her finger up along Blake's arm. "I'm curious to know though, are you this chipper because of what we did, or..."

Weiss dragged the end of her sentenced and paused when they slowed to a red light. 

"Or?" Blake encouraged. 

Weiss gave a quick check onto the lights before pulling on her seatbelt to lean over to Blake's seat. Blake pulled back slightly but Weiss caught her arm before she could escape. 

"Are you just excited for tonight when I return the favour in full?" She whispered hotly into her ear. Blake's furry ears quickly pinned down as her human ears and cheeks flushed red. 

Weiss pulled back, laughing whole heartedly when she saw the full image of the embarrassed Blake. Try as Blake may to be cool and calm, but Weiss knew exactly what buttons to push to turn Blake into a blushing mess in her arms. 

"You're impossible," Blake huffed as the light turned green. Weiss safely sat back down and reached in for a French fry to pop into her mouth. Even fatty greasy foods wouldn't ruin her mood then. 

"I know I am," Weiss grinned as they continued to drive to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been like a week? Two weeks? Since I last updated. 
> 
> I don't really have a schedule and just update whenever I get inspiration to. I've been coming up with different drawings too but nothing's finished yet :/
> 
> The life of a procrastinator, you put off your own hobbies too xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly... uh, mature?
> 
> It's nothing too explicit. But fair warning I guess. It's sex but it's not like smut.

The night was young, the air was warm. Nothing mattered to the doctor as she worshipped her queen. The world didn't exist outside those four walls. It was just her, and her wife in that moment. 

Quiet heavy breaths struggled to stay silent as the air around them was significantly warmer than the summer night outside. Weiss could feel droplets of sweat start to form on her back as hands grasped desperately for an anchor to ground her to this reality. The head strong and stoic detective was nothing but a mess underneath her, arching and turning to the will of her hands, lips and tongue. 

"Weiss," Blake breathed as Weiss ran her tongue from the base of her neck to the very top of her human ears. 

It stroked at Weiss' ego to see Blake staring up from below, eyes half closed in pleading pleasure, chest rising and falling with each deep intake and the strands of black raven locks matted against the smooth pale skin. This woman was a leader in the police force. She could take down anyone almost three times her size and yet Weiss had complete control over her. One flick, one touch from her could cause this woman to come undone. 

And she was close. Weiss could hear her breaths growing faster, her small whimpers against her throat growing needier. Hands around her back let go as they grasped at the bedsheets desperately, her back arching as she watched her lower stomach twitch unconsciously. Weiss could feel the walls around her warm slick fingers grow tighter, desperately drawing Weiss in further. 

Weiss leaned down to Blake's neck. She could hear her heart pounding against her ear. Blake was close. Oh so very close. 

Weiss knew that all it would take was a bit of teeth against that sweet sensitive spot and Blake would be done, but she wanted to draw this out for just a little longer. To make Blake plead just that little bit harder. 

Because she knew it would be worth it. Those few seconds of prolonging would exponentially improve Blake's release...

Just as Weiss bared her teeth against the base of Blake's neck, both she and her wife froze when the loud blaring tone of her scroll rang. 

A million curses ran through her head for not turning that damn thing off before they started. 

Blake let out a small little laugh as the arch to her back relaxed. The hands gripping at the sheets slowly let go as they ran through Weiss' white mane. 

"You should get that," she cooed, her voice a little hoarse from the laboured breathing. Weiss alleviated the weight from her arms to press her body completely against Blake's front. She gave an annoyed groan as she rubbed her forehead against Blake's shoulder. 

"I forgot to turn that damn thing off," she cursed, giving her wife an apologetic kiss against her collarbone. She felt Blake's body vibrate as she laughed. Her hand against Weiss hair ran along her jaw to bring her focus up to those warm beautiful golden eyes. 

"It's okay, the night's still young." Blake placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. Weiss noted that her forehead also seemed slick with sweat. 

The scroll's ringing stopped, the call most likely being transferred to voicemail. They both looked over at the device beside their bed for a second before they turned back to face each other. Blake raised her brow when she saw Weiss smirking. Now that the call had stopped, she could cont-

The scroll's tone started up again. Blake could see the obvious frustration in her wife and just laughed. Weiss gave an even longer frown as she pressed her forehead against the top of Blake's chest. She gave one more apologetic kiss before resigning to pick up the damn blasted scroll. 

As she was getting ready to get off her wife, she realised her hand wasn't in any place fitting to take a call. She gently, but regrettably, pulled her fingers out. She could feel Blake's hand tense against her shoulders as they slid out. Once her fingers were free, she looked up at Blake to see her biting her lips in embarrassment. 

She could just call whoever it was tomorr-

"Go pick it up," Blake gently slapped Weiss' shoulder when she saw what exactly was passing through her mind. She then rolled off to the other side of the bed where her night robe was to prevent any further temptations. 

Weiss turned and glared at her scroll still ringing obnoxiously. Whoever it was on the other line was asking for a death wish. 

 

 

"You're telling me, that I came all this way at three o'clock in the morning, just to give you a new room?" Weiss gritted as she stared at the rich wife standing cross armed in front of her. When she received an unwelcome call from one of her staff managers, she had forgiven the disturbance a little, thinking that it was indeed an emergency. 

"To give my daughter a new room to be precise," the woman huffed. "I'm not comfortable leaving my daughter in a room with these sick people."

This was by no means an emergency. From what the staff had told her as she rushed to her office, this woman wanted a private room for her daughter and refused to speak to anyone but Weiss herself. Now this usually wouldn't have reached Weiss but obviously, this woman had some kind of influence. That being the money her husband had access to. 

Weiss glared at the two lawyers standing beside the woman, looking as if everyone was beneath them. She so desperately wanted to cut them both with a scalpel for interrupting her night wth her wife. 

"This is a hospital. Everyone here is sick or injured. What do you expect?" Weiss sighed. 

"I asked for a private room but your lackeys here told me that they wouldn't give my daughter one, no matter how much I offered for it," the woman huffed. 

Weiss glanced back at the nurse who was terrified beyond her wits. "The p-patient is due to be discharged tomorrow morning. She was only in here for a small fracture to her arm." 

Weiss honestly would have walked right out that room if there weren't two lawyers there ready to bite her for it. She remembered this patient from the afternoon. The nurse had told her than there was a patient who had parents demand she be kept over night just in case something bad was to happen to their daughter, even though it was just a minor fracture to her arm. Weiss had told them to just keep the patient overnight to keep the parents happy but... it seemed the mother wanted more. 

She turned and stared back at the woman, her expression deadpanned. 

"Honestly, I pay my staff here well. We don't need you and your money in order to keep our lives afloat," Weiss gritted. Bribery was another thing that she did not tolerate within her hospitals. It went against her belief of giving everyone a fair chance at recovery, no matter what their background was like. Not only that, but her sister and wife were both very much heavily involved in the justice system. It would be wrong for her to condone such acts. 

"I only offered when they refused to give her a private room."

"And they will continue to do so," Weiss snapped. She saw the two lawyers ready their stupid ties to bite her back but she beat them to it. "Your daughter is not at risk of any detrimental development. She just fractured her arm. Both the staff and I have no reason to give your daughter a private room when she's going to be released tomorrow morning. Hell, if you want you can take your daughter home and let her sleep in a five star hotel just down the street."

Weiss knew she would rather be in that hotel room too. Preferably with Blake in her arms and her scroll tossed over the balcony. 

"How dare you?" The woman huffed. Weiss crossed her arms and raised her brow at the lady. How dare she? How dare her for interrupting her night just as she was about to finish off her wife. Not only that, but forcibly drag her back to the office at three in the morning just because she couldn't get her way. 

"I'm very much aware of what I can and cannot dare to do." Weiss nodded her head to the lawyers standing at the back. "And those two over there are nothing more but intimidation methods."

"We'll see what you say after we bring you to court," the lady threatened. 

Weiss rolled her eyes. She glanced back at the lawyers. She knew she dared to deny this woman, but would they dare to take this to court?

The two lawyers glanced at each other for a moment. She could see the hesitation in their eyes. Weiss had called them out in their bluff and now their confidence had dropped. Their backs weren't as straight, their smug stoic expressions gone. 

She was married to a detective for crying out loud. Blake was the epitome of intimidation and Weiss had learnt more than that from her wife. Even though Blake may not have used it against her, she has seen it in practise and she was glad she was never on the receiving end of that. 

"We'll be in contact," one lawyer finally spoke up though there was no threat behind his words. Weiss knew that she would never hear back from them. 

As the lady and her two lawyers stormed off, the nurse breathed a sigh of relief. Weiss continued to stare at the woman's figure slowly disappear in the distance as she tapped her finger against her arm irritably. 

"I know we're a private hospital, but these rich people have got to stop thinking they own this place," Weiss muttered. She glanced over to the nurse who seemed to be breathing normally without that lady's suffocating presence. "I hope the daughter isn't causing trouble for the staff."

"Thankfully not," the nurse laughed. "Sorry for bringing you in so late. She really wouldn't leave until she saw you."

Weiss sighed heavily. Even though she swore murder for whoever called her earlier, she knew better than to blame her staff. They had enough on their plates as it is. 

"That's quite alright. Just take it easy for the rest of the night, if you can."

"Yes ma'am," the nurse smiled before leaving the office. 

Just as the nurse cleared past her door, Weiss saw the black tresses of her wife, who had been waiting patiently outside, come in to view from the side. She couldn't help but smile when Blake turned around with a genuinely confused look on her face. 

"We came in just for that?" Blake threw her thumb back to where the woman had left. Weiss let out a low soft laugh as she pulled Blake in to her office, closing the door behind them. 

"Yes we did. Makes you think that I really should have just ignored the call, doesn't it?" Weiss gave Blake a gentle kiss to her cheek. "You really didn't have to come here with me."

"I could have given her one of the private cells back at the station if she wanted to be alone," Blake grinned. "She was disrupting the peace here."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We may be a powerful duo, but neither of us are lawyers."

"Fair point." Blake wrapped her hands around Weiss to pull her in for a hug. "If her lawyers do call you back, my services are still available whenever you need them."

Weiss pinched the side of Blake's hips. "Stop saying things like that. You're meant to be upholding justice, not creating loopholes for me."

Blake chuckled as she rested her chin against the top of Weiss' head. "I'm sure Winter would have done the same."

"I don't doubt that," Weiss mumbled against Blake's neck. She could see faint marks from her earlier indulgence and was reminded of her mission before the rude call. 

She retracted her arms from around Blake's waist to snake them underneath the jacket and under her loose shirt to run her hand directly against the small of her back. She felt Blake flinch and retreat, but her arms kept them close. 

"I do believe the mood has long since passed," Blake smiled, trying to take a step back. Weiss took a step forward to compensate, refusing to let her go. 

"I'm sure I can bring it back." Weiss leaned in further, her breath mingling with Blake's. "I don't like leaving things unfinished."

Blake smiled as her gaze alternated from her lips to her eyes. She then chuckled as she shook her head, pulled her arms back to pull Weiss away from her waist. 

"We're not going to do it here in your office."

"I don't see why that's a problem," Weiss huffed disappointedly. "It's not like it would have been the first."

Blake covered her face with her hand as the memory flashed through her mind. Her ears started burning as she remembered very specifically what they did and just exactly Weiss had done to her. 

"I'd very much prefer that to also be the last."

"I don't suppose you want a private room now too?" Weiss mocked. "Are you going to bring lawyers to intimidate me too?"

Blake hummed, pretending to think for a moment. 

"I think I'll take your advice and get that room in the five star hotel. I wouldn't want to bother you for the rest of the night." She glanced at the clock on the wall beside them. "Or morning for that matter."

Weiss let out a low annoyed huff. "Don't test me, Belladonna."

"I don't dare to test thee." Blake tried to keep herself from smiling as she upturned her chin to Weiss. She had expected Weiss to just roll her eyes and resign so they could go back home, but it seemed she had flicked the wrong switch. 

Instead, Weiss just paused. 

Then smiled. 

Blake was given no reply as Weiss walked up to the door behind her wordlessly. Blake felt a cold shudder run down her spine when she heard the unmistakeable click of the lock. 

Maybe she really should have requested for a private room, she thought as Weiss pinned her against the three seater couch. 

This time, no one dared to interrupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little update.
> 
> Been getting major writers block but a little hot and heavy scenes can't hurt :)


End file.
